


Summer Rain

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Getting caught in the rain was a blessing in disguise.





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to the wonderful 49thpersona on tumblr. I hope you enjoy this!

Soft sunlight filtered in from the canopy above, dappled streaks of gold painting the grass as the leaves swayed in the breeze. Lavi smelled summer rain on the wind, but he couldn’t convince himself to move—not when he was pinned by his sleeping companion.

Allen leaned against his shoulder, eyes closed and snoring softly as he cuddled up close to Lavi. They had stopped their arduous walk back to the Order for a midday break, hoping to ease tired muscles and catch their breath after hiking all morning in hopes of reaching the next town before nightfall. But after Allen had fallen asleep, Lavi didn’t have the heart to move him. 

Lavi sighed and leaned back against the tree trunk they were propped up against. Closing his eye, he took it all in—the cool breeze drying sweat on his skin and ruffling his messy hair, the chirping of birds and insects in the woods and fields surrounding them, and the subtle heat of Allen’s body pressed up next to him. The intimacy of it left Lavi’s heart beating a little faster, his skin flushed with something other than a mild sunburn and exertion. Allen’s breath caressed his neck and shoulder, his lips just barely brushing against the sticky skin.

The shadows shifted, and when Lavi’s eye fluttered open again, gray clouds blocked the bright sun from view. Another indication that they couldn’t linger long. He tilted his head, Allen’s white hair tickling his nose. “Al?” he whispered, voice rumbling low and gentle, as if he were rousing a child. “Hey, Allen. We gotta get up.”

“Mmm,” Allen mumbled, eyebrows and nose scrunched up as he shifted against Lavi’s shoulder, making no move to vacate his current position.

Lavi couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face. “Allen,” he said again, moving his shoulder pinned under Allen’s cheek.

“Just a few more minutes,” Allen mumbled, tucking his face into Lavi’s neck.

With a chuckle, Lavi shifted less gently under Allen. “We need to get moving. It’s going to rain.”

“Let it rain.”

“We’ll get wet.”

“Mmm.”

Lavi moved again, though he still couldn’t pull completely away from Allen. “All those sandwiches we packed this morning might get wet if we get caught in the rain.”

Allen twitched at that comment, a disgruntled groan rumbling in his throat.

“You wouldn’t want that, would you?” Lavi added, gently poking Allen in the nose.

With an annoyed sigh, Allen sat up, extracting himself from Lavi’s side. He rubbed at his eyes and stifled a yawn. “Fine, I’m awake.”

Lavi missed the warmth at his side, but took the opportunity to drag himself to his feet and stretch out his muscles. As comfortable as Allen had been, his back hadn’t appreciated his makeshift bed. “C’mon, Al. It looks like it’s going to rain any second. We should probably find better shelter than this tree until it passes.”

Allen ambled to his feet, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. One hand rested against the tree trunk to steady himself. “Lavi, you’re just being paranoid. It’s not going to rain that soo—”

Before Allen could finish his sentence, a loud crack of thunder echoed overhead, the sky flashing with lightning. Allen cursed under his breath as the downpour began.

Lavi snatched his bag off the ground and grabbed Allen’s wrist as he pulled him back towards the road. “You were saying?” he asked, amusement in his voice.

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Allen grumbled as he hurried to catch up with Lavi’s faster pace. They darted down the road, puddles filling quickly in the dirt road as they searched for any kind of shelter to take. The trees were too young to be of much protect from the heavy rains, and it was unwise to hide under them while lighting skittered across the sky overhead. They were nearly soaked to the bone when they saw it, a small covered bridge going over a river. Picking up the pace, they rushed underneath, catching their breath once they were under the protective roof.

Fat raindrops thudded against the roof as Lavi and Allen dropped their packs on the dusty floor of the bridge. Their hands were still twisted together, skin wet and warm. They’d only been running for ten minutes, but it had felt like thirty for how drenched they were.

“I told you it was gonna rain,” Lavi said, still out of breath as he pulled his headband from his soaked hair. He twisted the fabric in his hands, wringing the water from it.

“Mature, Lavi,” Allen replied, wiping the strands of wet hair from his face.

Lavi watched as he attempted to squeeze the water from his clothes and hair, an amused smile pulling at his lips. Even wet, bedraggled, and pouting, Allen looked adorable—maybe more so because of it.

“Hey, Al,” Lavi began, swiping his thumb over Allen’s jawline and catching a few drops of rainwater that clung to his skin. “You missed a spot.”

A wry smile graced Allen’s lips, and he let out a soft sigh. “I’m betting I missed quite a few spots. We’ll both be lucky to dry off by nightfall.”

Lavi shrugged, his fingers still lingering on Allen’s clammy skin. “You just need to keep warm. Y’know, let your body heat dry your clothes.”

“Oh?” Allen leaned in closer, fingers ghosting along Lavi’s hip as he continued to play coy. “And how do you suggest we do that?”

“I’m glad you asked,” Lavi said leaning in close and pressing his lips to Allen’s. He felt the sudden intake of breath, and Allen’s body stiffening up for a brief second before relaxing in his arms. Their cold, wet lips warmed from the friction, and Lavi hummer into the kiss. When he pulled away for air, Allen’s cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of red.

“See? You look warmer already,” he commented, wiping another few drops off Allen’s cheeks.

Allen laughed, the sweet sound almost lost in the cacophony of rain around them. “I don’t know, Lavi. I’m not feeling it. Maybe you should try again, just to be sure?”

It was Lavi’s turn to blush, red staining his damp cheeks. But he grinned back at Allen and leaned in. “Right. Just to be sure.” Their lips met once more as the storm surrounded them, and Lavi silently prayed for the rain to never end.


End file.
